Forgotten Day, Version 1
by EO4EVER
Summary: When the Idols wake up one day, they can’t remember anything about the day before. One month later, the mystery is solved, but not without some memories from that night. Rated for Teen Pregnency. Version 1 of 2.
1. The Forgotten Day

**Summary: When the Idols wake up one day, they can't remember anything about the day before. One month later, the mystery is solved, but not without some memories from that night. **

**Chapter 1- THE FORGOTTEN DAY **

**Allison Iraheta awoke in her hotel room in Tampa, Florida. She was currently on tour with the other Idols from that season, on their American Idols Live Tour across the United States. **

"**Allie?" A voice asked. She recognized it as her friend and roommate for the night Megan Joy. **

"**Yeah?" she replied, throwing the covers off of her and sitting up in the hotel room bed. **

"**This may sound stupid, but what day does it say that today is on your cell phone? Mine says Wednesday, but isn't it Wednesday?" asked Megan. **

"**Hold on, I'll check," she commented. Allison grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand and flipped it open. "That's weird," she said. **

"**What?" asked Megan. **

"**The day on my phone says that it is Tuesday. But it is Monday. We have a show here tonight." **

"**Yeah, that is what I thought," Megan agreed. "But look at this. I just got a text message from one of the tour producers. Look," She handed the phone to the teenager who read the message allowed. **

"**Get down to the bus. We leave for Sunrise, Florida in less than an hour." Allison read. "Well, we might as well get ready for the day and pack out bags. We can ask the guys what happened," **

"**Good idea. But I am kind of worried," Megan stated while they packed their bags. "We can't remember anything. What of something bad happened?" **

"**I know," agreed Allison. "I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. **

"**I can't remember anything from last night," Lil Rounds announced, walking into Allison and Megan's hotel room. **

"**Like nothing nothing, or just like nothing in general?" asked Megan. **

"**Nothing nothing," replied Lil. "I can't even remember the concert last night!" **

"**Same here," Megan and Allie said at the same time. **

"**Yeah, we can't remember anything at all," Allison told Lil. "We were going to ask the guys when we get to the busses," **

"**Alright then, lets go!" Lil said. They all had to find out what had happened. And fast. **

***** **

"**What happened last night?" Megan asked American Idol winner, Kris Allen. **

"**Oh you know… the usual," he replied to the girls. The truth was that all of the guys couldn't figure out what had happened the night before, either. They had just decided to not tell the girls anything so that they didn't think that they were going crazy. **

"**You can't remember anything." Allison stated. It wasn't a question, but more of a fact. **

"**Can you?" Anoop asked the girls. They all shook their heads no. **

"**What if something bad happened?" Lil asked. **

"**Look," said Allison. "Let's just get into our bus and find out what happened,"**

"**Why your bus?" Adam Lambert asked his best friend. **

"**Because unlike in your guys' bus, we can actually see the floor in ours," said Megan. **

"**Point taken," said Danny Gokey. They put their bags away and then all piled on to the girls bus to see if they could figure out what had happened the night before. **

***** **

"**So what do you remember?" Adam asked the girls once they were all settled in the girl's bus. They were on the road now and figured that it would be the perfect time to talk about it. **

"**Nothing," Allison replied. "I'm scared. What if something really bad happened?" **

"**I don't know," Adam told her. He could tell that she was really scared of the situation. And he was too. They all were. Anything could have happened and they would not know about it. They had no idea what they did and they had no control over it what so ever. **

"**Lets look on the Internet. If something has happened in the public, it will be on any fan site," said Matt. **

"**Yeah. We have some crazy fans," Kris Allen said to the group. They got out Allison's computer. She had brought it on tour for when school started back up and she had projects to do. **

"**My computer, I get to use it," Allison stated, taking it away from Adam. She logged on to the Internet. "Oo, pretty top," She stated, getting off topic. **

"**Focus Allie," Adam told her. **

"**Right," She found a page from last night. "Okay, apparently Adam broke up with Drake," Adam cut her off. **

"**I what?" he exclaimed. **

"**You broke up with Drake," she repeated. "Anoop and Megan kissed on," Megan and Anoop cut the teenager off. **

"**We what?" they shouted. **

"**Shut up and let the girl finish!" Danny announced. **

"**Anyway, Anoop and Megan kissed after don't stop believing. Danny broke down because he thought that his pet llama got stolen," **

"**My what?" he asked. The others just cracked up. **

"**What happened to shutting up and letting the girl finish?" Kris asked. **

"**Kris, you started shouting your love for," **

"**Please don't say Adam, please don't say Adam, please don't say Adam," he begged. **

"**SHUT UP!" Allison yelled at the loud group. "You announced your love for Adam," **

"**Well that is just great," mumbled Kris. **

"**Then I started fighting you for Adam… I what?" Allison said. **

"**Just shut up and keep reading," said Matt. **

"**Matt, you started to hug and kiss your piano, calling it your soul mate," **

"**Okay, ew," Matt responded. **

"**Lil and Michael started to get into a fight over whose kids were better," Allison said. **

"**My kids are better!" Lil and Michael yelled at each other. **

"**And that just leaves me," announced Scott. "What did I do?" he asked. **

"**Scott, you stole some kids jello and downed it with eight bottles of hot sauce," answered Allison. **

"**That is a lot of hot sauce, my man," Matt said to Scott. **

"**I don't even like hot sauce," **

"**Let me see that article," Adam said. He took the computer from Allison and looked at the page that she was currently looking at. **

"**This is an article on New Moon, Allie," Adam told the group. "Nice try." **

**Everybody groaned. Allison had gotten them. And good. "I **_**so **_**got you guys," she laughed. **

"**That wasn't funny," responded Danny. **

"**Yes it was. And it is payback for all of the mean things that you all did to me back at the mansion when we were all still living there." **

"**Now lets see what **_**really **_**happened," Adam said. **

"You actually did break up with Drake, though," announced Allie. "I saw it on the homepage on google. It was next to that really cute top that I saw,"

"**Great. Now I have to explain to him why I broke up with him. Except I have no idea why I did. We had no control of our actions." Adam said. **

"**Just go and see what happened last night, will ya?" Kris asked his rocker friend. **

**Adam rolled his eyes at the guy, but looked it up anyways. "Nothing happened. Well, nothing out of the ordinary happened, anyway," Adam said, shutting the computer. **

"**Well, what is the last thing that everyone remembers?" asked Scott. "We need a timeline for when everyone started to forget everything and when we lost control of all of our actions," **

"**Yeah, we need an idea when we stopped remembering everything," Matt agreed. **

"**Well, the last thing that I remember was texting Adam after lunch yesterday," Allison said. **

"**Yeah. That is the last thing that I remember too," added Adam. **

"**Texting yourself?" Michael asked. **

"**No. Texting Allie. Why would I text myself?" Adam questioned. Michael shrugged his shoulders. **

"**I was talking to Katy after lunch on my cell phone," Kris told the group. **

"**I was hanging out with Jared," added Scott. **

"**My kids," Megan, Lil, and Sarver said. **

"**And I was talking with Matt," Anoop stated. **

"**I was sleeping," Danny told everyone. **

"**Yeah… that really doesn't surprise me," Allison told the older man. "You are always sleeping," **

"**So we all don't remember anything after lunch," stated Lil. "Then we had rehearsals and sound check up until the concert started," **

"**But the question here is what happened **_**after **_**the concert," Allison said. "I just have a bad feeling that something has happened. I really do," **

"**Well, all we have to do is wait and see what happens," Adam replied to his little spitfire. **

"**Yeah, but I still have a bad feeling about all of this. I mean, why did we all loose our memory from yesterday. And at the same time?" Allison asked. That was her. The curious one. **

"**I don't know, sweetie," Adam replied, putting an arm around her. **

"**Okay, now **_**I'm **_**curious," Kris stated. "One of us loosing our memory is an accident. But all of us loosing our memory? Now someone has to be behind all of this," **

"**That is a typical Kris," Anoop said. "Blaming someone else for a mystery… no wait. That's me." **

"**But it is true. Why would we all loose our memory? I saw in this one TV show that," Allison was saying. **

"**You to have been watching **_**way **_**to many crime shows," Lil told Allison and Kris. **

"**They are addicting!" Kris and Allison protested. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at the two of them. **

"**Anyway," Megan said. "What are we going to do about this? Because I have a bad feeling about this to," **

"**Were all in this together," Anoop said, quoting High School Musical. **

"**And you have been watching way to much Disney Channel and High School Musical," said Allison. **

"**Well I found them in your bags," he replied. **

"**What were you doing in my stuff?" Allison exclaimed. **

"**Why do you have High School Musical?" Adam questioned her. **

"**I'm a kid. I can still watch Disney Channel and watch High School Musical," she responded. "Now why were you going through all of my stuff?" Allison asked Anoop again. **

"**Uhh." He replied. **

"**Were you looking in my diary?" she demanded. "Oh wait. I had to put a lock on it because someone tried to look in it," she said, glaring at Adam. **

"**It was right there! I couldn't resist!" he replied. **

"**Sure," Allie said. **

"**Really, guys. What are we going to do? I really have a bad feeling about this. We had no control of our actions what so ever. Anything could have happened and we would have no idea about it," Megan stated. **

"**That's true," Adam said. **

"**We will just have to wait and see what happens. If anything comes up," Kris replied. They all sighed. That is what they would have to do. Wait and wait. Than wait some more. **


	2. Pregnant

**Summary: When the Idols wake up one day, they can't remember anything about the day before. One month later, the mystery is solved, but not without some memories from that night. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**One month later, the mystery was not solved. The Idols pushed it into the back of their minds, and focused on the tour. They had tried to find out somewhat of what had happened, but they didn't get very far. So now they were on tour, with a month and a half left of it. **

**Megan and Allison are sick. Well, not ill, but they have been throwing up a lot. They were rooming together so that they would not get Lil sick. They were fine, they don't have a cold or anything, they have just been throwing up a lot. **

"**All yours Meg," Allison said, exiting the bathroom. She barely had time to reach the bathroom before sounds of her throwing up could be heard. **

**Allison went and sat down next to Adam who was currently in the room, keeping the girls company. **

"**Aww, sweetie," Adam said, rubbing her back gently. Allison leaned up into the side of him. **

"**When will I get better?" she asked him. **

"**I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I hate seeing you like this," **

"**And I hate being like this," she told Adam. Adam put his arm around her. **

"**Hopefully you will get better soon," **

"**So you never told me about how Drake took everything," Alli said to him. **

"**I never got back with him," **

"**What?!" Alli shot up out of his arms. "Why not? We had no control of our actions that night," **

"**I know. But so far nothing out of the ordinary has happened so I figured that there must be a reason why I broke up with him, right?" Adam explained. **

"**Right," she said. Megan came out of the bathroom. **

"**Adam, can I talk to Alli? Alone?" she asked him. **

"**Sure," Adam replied. He got up and left the room so that Alli and Megan could talk. Alone. **

"**What's up?" Alli asked Megan. **

"**Okay, you might not take this very well so I'm just gonna come out and say it," Megan started. **

"**You're not pregnant, are you?" Allison asked Megan. **

"**We both are," Megan looked at Alli for her reaction. **

"**Nice one," she said, laughing after a moment. She looked back at Megan and knew that she was serious. Alli stopped laughing. "Please tell me that you are kidding," **

"**Alli," **

"**No! I haven't so much as kissed a guy before!" She jumped up and was going wild and crazy. **

"**Alli," Megan said again. **

"**No! How?"**

"**That one night. When no one knew anything," Megan responded. **

"**No. There is no way that I can be pregnant. I'm only 17," Alli told her. **

"**Look. This is not what I wanted either. But I have been through this before. I know what the symptoms are," **

"**Yeah, well I'm not pregnant. I just have a stomach flu. Yeah, a stomach flu." Allison said to convince Megan. But she knew that she was just trying to convince herself, mostly. **

"**I'll go to the store and get some tests," Megan said, walking away. Alli pulled on her hand. **

"**Not smart. We're famous now. Anyone sees us getting pregnancy tests our life will be over. No. Scratch that IF I'M PREGNANT AND 17 MY LIFE WILL BE OVER!" she shouted. She broke into tears. **

"**Good point," she turned back around and sat next to the crying teenager. **

"**There is no way that I am pregnant," Alli told Megan. "It's impossible," **

"**There is a high probability that," **

"**Don't say it," Alli said. "Cause it isn't true." **

**Megan sighed. "But you have to take the test, Alli," **

"**Fine. Only if it shuts you up," **

"**Deal," Megan replied. "Now lets go and find someone who can get the tests for us," **

***** **

**Alli and Megan finally found a way to get the pregnancy tests. Now, they were in the hotel bathroom, sorting everything out. They had gotten two different ones. **

"**What do I do with it?" Alli asked Megan. She had no idea what to do. She was only 17, after all. **

"**Pee on it." **

"**Well, that's awfully disgusting." Alli responded. **

"**Yeah, I know. Now just do it. I'll be in Lil's room taking mine. Everyone is out at lunch," Megan told her. "Are you okay?" **

**A tear dropped down Alli's face. "I'm scared." **

"**I know. It will be okay," She said, rubbing the teenagers back. "Now we need to take these. The guys will be back any time now," **

**Allison nodded her head and Megan left the bathroom. **

***** **

"**I can't look," Alli said to Megan. They had taken the tests and the timer had just gone off. **

"**I got it, okay?" Megan responded. Alli nodded her head at her friend as Megan went up to the counter top. "Well, I'm pregnant. Again." **

"**I'd say something but I have no idea what to say," Allison replied. Megan stifled a laugh. "Wh… what about me?" she asked, scared of the answer. **

**Megan took a deep breath and looked at them. She went back over to Allie. **

"**I'm so sorry," Megan said. Allison lost it. She broke out into tears. **

"**No. It's not possible," Allison said. **

"**We have to tell the guys and Lil." **

"**No. Adam is going to hate me. I know it," She sobbed. **

"**No he wont. He knows that this wasn't your fault." **

"**Yes it is! I'm the one who is pregnant!" **

"**We both are. But this isn't our fault. We had no control of our actions that night. You know that," **

"**I know. But what will my parents say? The press?" **

"**I don't know. It will be okay. It might not be so good right now, but it will be okay in the long run. Trust me. It's worth it." **

"**I know… oh my god!" Alli exclaimed. **

"**What?" Megan asked. **

"**It was my first time. I don't even remember it," She cried. "Or who it was with!" Megan rubbed her back. **

"**We need to tell the guys. They were the only ones with us, and that means," Allison gulped. **

"**That any of them could be the father," Allison finished. **

***** **

**REVIEW!!!! Who do you want the father to be for Allison or Megan. **

**Don't say Adam. **


	3. Doctors

FORGOTTEN DAY- CHAPTER 3

**Allison and Megan walked into Adam and Kris' room later. Everyone else was there. They decided that since anyone of the guys could be the father, that they needed to tell them. Plus, it's not like that they could hide it for much longer, they were all on tour together. **

"**You feeling better?" Adam asked Allison once she had taken a seat next to him. **

"**Not really," she mumbled. **

"**Alli. We need to tell them." Megan told her. **

"**Later," She responded. **

"**Fine," Megan sighed. **

"**So what were you guys talking about before we came in here?" Allison asked. **

"**Just that night that we can't remember. Like what could have happened," Anoop answered. Allison and Megan's stomach turned. They both knew what had happened that night. And no one else did. **

"**Wanna watch TV?" Allison asked, changing the subject. She reached for the remote that was on the other side of Adam. He grabbed her arm. **

"**Okay. What is going on? Usually whenever someone mentions that night, you want to say something about it. Now you don't?" Adam asked the teenager. **

"**Just give me the remote, Adam," she said. She wasn't ready to tell him that she is pregnant. Not yet, anyway. **

"**You know what happened that night, don't you?" he asked her, looking directly in her brown eyes. "Don't you?" he repeated. **

**She looked down and nodded her head. "Yeah," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I do," All eyes turned to her. The room got quiet and she sighed. The truth would have to come out. **

"**That… that night when we didn't remember anything," Allison started off. A tear dripped down her face and Adam's arm went around her. "I'm pregnant," That is all she said. Two words. I'm pregnant. **

"**No, really," Adam said. **

"**Adam," Megan said. "Don't. She is already upset." **

"**You're pregnant to?" Adam asked the blonde woman. She nodded. **

"**I'm so sorry Adam. Please don't hate me," Allison begged. That is what she is most afraid of. Adam hating her because of this. **

"**What?" He asked her. "How could I hate you?" **

"**Because," she said through her tears, "I'm pregnant. And 17." **

"**Shh," he said, rubbing her back. "It's alright," **

"**No it's not!" Allison shouted. "It isn't okay," **

"**Alli. Calm down," He told her. He pulled her back on to his lap and just held her as she cried. "Do… do you know who the father may be?" **

"**I don't remember anything, Adam!" She exclaimed. "You think that if I had any control of my actions, that I would have let this happen?" **

"**Alli. Calm down baby. Calm down," Adam said. "You have any idea?" he asked Megan. Allison rubbed her head in to Adam's chest and his arms went around her. **

"**The producers said that after the concert that we all went up to the hotel. That means that," **

"**One of us is the father," Adam finished. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he didn't like the thought of anyone else touching his girl. But she wasn't really **_**his **_**girl. No. Not really. **

"**Did you guys go to the doctor yet?" Kris asked. None of the other Idols had said anything. It was just too big of a shock to do or say anything. **

"**No," Megan answered. **

"**Then you should go to one. There is a chance that you aren't… pregnant, but that is very unlikely. But there is still a chance," Kris said. **

"**I might not be?" Allison asked, taking her head off of Adam's chest. **

"**Kris, why did you have to go and say that?" Adam asked his friend. "You know that they are probably pregnant," **

"**I know," he sighed. "But they should still go to a doctor." He responded. **

"**You wanna go now?" Adam asked Allison. **

"**Now?" she asked him. **

"**Yeah, why not?" he asked. **

"**Okay, I guess. Will you come with me?" Alli replied. **

"**We all will," Adam said. **

***** **

"**Okay," the doctor said. "Megan will go in one room and Allison can go in the other," **

"**Is it okay if only Adam goes with me?" Allison asked the group. **

"Sure," Adam replied. He put an arm around her waist and led her into the room. The doctors ran some tests, after promising that the visit would stay confidential.

**Now, the top 10 were all piled in one room. **

"**Okay," the doctor began. "I have some good news and some bad news… I guess. One of you is pregnant and one isn't." **

**Allison and Megan looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. **

***** **

**Review? **


	4. Allison's Pregnant

FORGOTTEN DAY- CHAPTER 4

"**Well?" Megan asked.  
**

"**Allison you are pregnant and Megan you are not," the doctor said before walking out of the room. **

"**No! This isn't possible!" Allison exclaimed. "I'm only 17! I have a whole life ahead of me!" **

"**Alli," Megan tried to say, only to get cut off by her. **

"**Leave me alone," she snapped. "None of you know what I am going through, okay!" **

"**Let me talk to her," Adam said to the rest of the group.**

"**Alright," the rest of the group said, leaving the room so that Adam could talk to Allison in private. **

**He walked up to the crying teenager and put his arms around her. "Shh," he said to her. Allison collapsed in his arms. She layed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay," Adam said, rubbing her back gently. **

"**No it won't," she cried. "It **_**won't **_**be okay Adam,"**

"**Yes it will. Trust me," he said. Alli pulled back from him. **

"**Have you ever had a baby when you were 17? No. I don't think so, Adam!" She shouted back. **

"**You're right. I have no idea what you are going through," he responded. "But I am going to try and make this as easy as possible for you. I am going to me here for you. Every step of the way," **

"**I don't even know who the father is!" Allison exclaimed. **

"**We can find out, though. We weren't aware of our actions that night. This **_**isn't **_**your fault, baby girl," he told her. **

"**I know," she sniffed. "Can we go back to the hotel now?" **

"**Sure sweetie," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Come on. Lets go," **

***** **

"**How is she doing?" Megan asked Adam. They were all in Adam's hotel room. He had just brought Allison back to her hotel room and took a nap. Once Adam knew that she was fine, he came back here to talk with the guys. **

"**She is scared, Megan. Really scared. She's 17 and pregnant for crying out loud!" Adam replied. **

"**I know," she sighed. **

"**Does she wanna know who the father is?" Lil asked. **

"**Yeah," Adam nodded. "Yeah. She does," **

"**Well can't we find out?" Kris asked. **

"**Yeah. We can," Adam replied. **

"**Wow. One of us is going to be a father," Danny said. Adam grunted and got up, leaving the room. He was frustrated. Too frustrated. The girl that he loves is pregnant from another guy. Well, it could be him, but he doubted it. He is gay. **

He didn't like the thought of anyone touching her. Anyone besides him, that is. He didn't want anyone to touch her. Especially not Gokey. That thought made him want to puke.

"Hey, you okay man?" Kris asked, walking up to him, placing an arm on his back.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Adam replied.

"Look, Adam. None of us like the fact that one of us is the father of Allison's child. We're her brothers. But there is nothing that we can do about it. At least we know that the father will stay around. Because it is one of us," Kris replied.

"You don't understand, Kris," Adam replied.

"I do understand. You have feelings for her and you just don't have the guts to admit it," Kris responded. (Yes, I stole that quote from Glee).

Adam stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "That's not true. I just care about her a lot. I don't have any feelings for her that aren't brotherly, okay!"

"Then why are you so mad about this? And why did you break up with Drake?" Kris asked him.

"My 17 year old little sister is pregnant! She's 17! She's still a kid! She's not ready for a baby!" Adam shouted. "And what does Drake have to do with this? I don't remember breaking up with him, okay."

"Geez, I was just wondering. And this isn't her fault. I doubt that if she was aware of what was going on that she would have agreed to this," Kris responded.

Adam sighed. "I know. She's just 17!" Adam started to get tears in his eyes. "She's not ready for a baby. She just isn't ready for a child."

"I know man, I know," Kris said, pulling Adam into a hug.

"Come on. Let's go. Alli needs me there for her," Adam said, breaking the hug and walking back to the hotel room.

IDEAS???


	5. Help from Adam

Chapter 5

Adam and Kris walked back into the hotel room, only to see that Allison was not there.

"**Where's Allison?" Adam panicked. **

"**She went back to her room. She needs her rest," Megan said. Adam darted out of the room and ran down to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he used his key and opened it. **

"**Allie?" he asked. **

"**Leave me alone," she replied. He heard her voice come from inside the bathroom and he started to get nervous. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. **

"**Allie?" he asked again. **

"**I told you to leave me alone, Adam!" she shouted back. He opened the door and found her throwing up again. He rushed over to her side and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with his other hand. **

"**It's okay sweetie," Adam said as she sat back up. **

"**Why are you here?" she asked him after she had wrinced her mouth out. **

"**Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her, following her back over to her bed where she proceeded to lay down. **

"**You're mad at me." **

"**Why would you think that?" he replied. **

"**Because. I'm pregnant. So you are mad at me," **

"**What?" he asked shocked. "Why do you think that I am mad at you?" **

"**Cause. You left the room. And you were mad," she replied, sitting up on her bed. **

"**I'm not mad, Allie. I promise you that," he responded, sitting next to her. He put his arm around her. "This isn't your fault." **

"**I guess," she said, looking down on the floor. **

"**Allie?" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Do you wanna know who the father is?" he quietly asked her. She buried her head in Adam's shoulder. **

"**Maybe," she responded. **

"**Maybe? What does that mean?" he asked. It was a yes or no question, really. **

"**It depends on who the father is. I mean, I know that it has to be one of you guys." Allison replied. "And… and that was my first time… I don't even remember it!" she cried onto Adam. **

"**Shh… Shh. It'll be okay," he said. Oh, whom was he kidding? It wouldn't be okay. Not for a while anyway. A very long while. She was pregnant, for crying out loud! **

"**No it won't Adam! Stop saying that!" **

"**Alright, alright!" he gave in. He knew that at hard times to just agree with what ever she was saying. "But really. Do you wanna know who the father is?" **

**Allison sighed. "I have to find out. I mean, one of you guys is going to be a father. You deserve to know and to be a part of his or her life. As their father," she finished. **

"**Who do you want the father to be?" he asked. He didn't really want to know, but he had a feeling that he should know. **

"**I don't know if I can tell you that." She knew that deep down she wanted Adam to be the father of her child. But he was gay. That would never happen. **

"**Why not?" he asked her. "I wont tell anybody. Just between you and me," **

"I… I'm sorry Adam. I just can't tell you," she sighed. Since there was no possible way that Adam could be the father, she would rather have it be Kris or Matt. But Kris is married to Katy, so that wouldn't work out. So she guesses that she would want the father to be Matt. Anyone but Danny. For some reason, he just gives her the creeps.

"**Tomorrow if you want we can all go and see if we can find out who the father is… that is if you want to and are up to it," said Adam. **

"**Yeah… I would like that… Adam?" asked Allison. **

"**Yeah baby doll?" he replied. **

"**Can you stay with me tonight?" **

"**Of course I will. Anything that you want, I will be here for you." He said, hugging her. "And can I ask you one more question?" **

"**Sure." **

"**Are you gonna keep it?" **

"**I… I honestly don't know," she replied. **

**Adam sighed. "Lets try and get some sleep, okay?" **

"**Okay." **

***** **

**Yeah, this took forever. Sorry about that. I might try and take the Secret Life of the American Teenager approach (kinda) and see where that takes me. I am torn between three different decisions so it might take me a while cause I keep changing my mind on what I want to do. But I think that I have narrowed it down to two choices. I might just end up and flip a coin. IDK. **


	6. Breakfast Conversations

**Okay, one thing. Last chapter I said that Allison was one month along. I am changing that to two months. And the tour will go on as long as I want it to.**

_**FORGOTTEN DAY: CHAPTER 6 **_

**Meanwhile, in Adam and Kris' hotel room, the other Idols were all talking about Allison's… situation.**

"**What are we gonna do?" Kris asked. **

"**What is **_**she **_**going to do?" Megan asked. "What is Alli going to do? That is the real question," **

"**God… I just can't believe it. She's… she's pregnant," Matt said.**

"**What do you think that she is going to do?" asked Scott. **

"**I don't know, man," said Sarver. **

"**She is only a kid, after all," Lil replied. **

"**God, she had to be so scared right now," added Danny. **

"**Whatever happens, we have to be there for her," Megan said. "Whatever her decision is, we have to support her. No matter what." **

"**Yeah," Kris said. "What ever she decides to do. You guys in?" asked Kris. **

"**Yeah," they all replied. **

***** **

**Hours later, Adam was holding Allison as she slept. As he was about to drift off to sleep, Allison shot up out of bed. **

"**Alli?" he asked. **

"**Mmm," she said. She ran into the bathroom and seconds after that he heard her puking. **

"**Alli!" Adam ran into the bathroom and saw Allison on the floor throwing up into the toilet. He bent down next to her and held her hair up behind her as he rubbed her back. **

"**Adam," she moaned. She stood up, with the help of Adam, and made her way over to the sink. **

"**Shh," he said. Adam helped her get cleaned up then they made their way back to the bed. They lied down and Adam pulled Allison onto him. **

**Allison started to cry and Adam rubbed her back. "It'll be okay," **

"**No, Adam. It wont," she replied. **

**---- **

**The next day, Adam and Allison walked down to the breakfast room. Allison looked like she had no sleep, which she did. She wasn't able to get any sleep last night, with the morning sickness (which didn't really happen in the morning as it turns out), and with all the crying that she did. **

**Adam was up most of the night with Allison, but he wasn't that tired. He was used to staying up all night, unlike Allison who was not. **

"**Alli, you need to eat something," Adam said. **

"**I'm not hungry," she replied. "Plus, I'm already fat; I don't need to get fatter," **

"**Alli, you're not fat. You're pregnant. And your beautiful," Adam replied, handing her some food. **

"**Eat something. For me. Please." Adam replied. **

"**Fine," she sighed. Adam got up and went to go get some breakfast for himself, since he had given his to Allison. **

"**So what are you going to do?" Danny asked. "You're already at least two and a half months along and all…" **

"**I don't **_**know**_** Danny!" she yelled. "And it's none of your business!" **

"**Who knows? I might be the father!" **

"**No. Your not. You will **_**never**_** be the father of my baby. Ever. Even if you might be, you won't be." She yelled. She got up and left, running into Adam on the way out. **

"**Whoa!" he said, developing her in his arms. **

"**I need to know, Adam." **

"**Need to know what, baby girl?" he asked. **

"**Who the father is," she replied. **

"**We can find out." He replied. "Now come back to breakfast." **

"**Fine," she sighed. **

**She walked back and sat down. Soon after the rest of the Idols had. And pretty soon, the subject of Allison's 'child' came up.**

"**Alli... there's other options, you know," Adam said.**

"**Like what?" she asked. **

"**Don't you dare say abortion," Kris said. **

"**Yesterday we said that we would support her in anything that she does, Kris," Megan said. **

"**Whatever she does, its her decision," Matt said. Angry, Allison got up and left the table. **

**--- **

**Does anyone have like any ideas? Any at all? Thanks. **


	7. Talking with Adam

**FORGOTTEN DAY- CHAPTER 7**

"**Now look at what you did Kris," Danny said. **

"**Me? It was Adam who said that there were other options!" Kris shouted. **

"**Well you just **_**had**_** to go and say that she couldn't get an abortion if she wanted to!" Danny yelled back. **

"**It's a sin!" shouted Kris. Things between Kris and Danny were getting pretty heated now. **

"**So is being gay, Kris," Adam said. "But your fine with that!" **

"**Because you're not killing a human!" Kris said. **

"**Shut up! Everyone!" Scott said. Everyone looked down at the end of the table where he was sitting. No one thought that anyone would say anything in the middle of their fight. Especially not Scott who barely ever speaks. "Are you three gonna stay there and fight like little girls, or are we going to help Allison through this?!" **

**The three sat down. "He has a point," Kris said, barely audible. **

"**Yeah," Danny and Adam added. **

"**I'm gonna go find her," Kris said. **

"**I'll go with you," Adam said. **

"**Me too," Danny said. Adam glared at him, but allowed him to follow him and Kris. **

* * *

**After the concert that night, they headed on the busses to go to the next city. They would be sleeping on the busses that night. **

"**Adam?" Allison asked Adam outside of the girl's bus. The busses were about to leave, and Adam and Allison were saying their goodbyes for the night, even though they will text all night long anyways.**

"**Yeah baby girl?" he replied. **

"**Will… you stay with me… maybe?" **

"**Alli… I'd love to, but I don't think that the managers will be okay with it…" he trailed off. **

"**I'm already two and a half months pregnant, Adam. What more could happen?" she asked, dragging him onto the girls bus. Once on the bus, Allison dragged Adam onto her bunk with her. **

"**Adam?" she asked an hour later. The two were still on Allison's bunk after changing and getting ready for bed. **

"**Yeah baby girl?" he replied, holding her in his arms. **

"**I… I need to know things," she said. **

"**Like what?" Adam responded. **

"**Everything! What happened that night, why this happened, why this had to happen to me… who the father is," the pregnant teen said, whispering the last one. **

"**We all want to know, Allie. As for the father… there's a way that we can figure that out. You can go to the doctors and they can take a sample of the… um baby's DNA and stuff if you really wanna find out," he responded. **

"**I do want to, Adam… I **_**need**_** to," she replied. **

"**Who do you want the father to be?" he asked. **

"**I'm not going to tell you that, Adam. If there ever will be a father for my child, I know that it wont be his or her biological father," she replied. She wasn't going to answer him directly. It would be to weird. **

"**Allison, look at me." Adam said. Allison looked up in his blue eyes. "Out of the seven of us, who do you want the biological father to be?" **

"**You," she whispered, looking down. **

"**Allison…" **

"**I know, I know. It's really stupid. There's no way that you could be the biological father of my child. But you asked and I answered. So if you'll excuse me, I am going to go throw up now," Allison said. She got up out of Adam's arms and made her way over to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up. Adam was right behind her, holding up her red hair for her. **

**When they got back to the bunks, Adam wasn't going to let the matter go. "Allison, are… are you serious that you want **_**me**_** to be the one who… got you… pregnant?"**

"**Don't put it that way… but yes," she responded. **

**Adam sighed. "We can get a DNA test if you want," **

**"I know… and I want to do that. I need to know. A part of me doesn't really want to know… but I know that I have to… and what did you mean when you said that there were… other options?" **

"**I'm not going to say if this is the right or wrong thing to do because this is your choice… but you could always… get an… abortion if you don't really want a baby at 17," Adam explained. **

"**Oh…" Alli said. **

**They were silent for a while after that. **

"**Adam?" she asked. **

"**Yes baby girl?" he replied. **

"**It was my first time, you know. And I don't even remember it," she cried onto his chest. **

"**I… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. If it makes any difference, I don't really remember my first time all that well either," Adam said. Allison laughed a little. **

**They were silent for a while longer. **

"**Adam?" she asked again. **

"**Yes Allison?" he responded. **

"**Would… would you be mad at me if I were to get an abortion?" she asked. She wasn't sure yet, but she **_**really**_** didn't want to have a child. Especially at 17. **

**He sighed. "No. I wouldn't. I could never be mad at you, Allison. No matter what you did. If you **_**really**_** want to get an abortion, than that's okay. I'll support you. Just make absolutely certain that that is what you want to do." **

**Allison sighed and cuddled up against Adam and fell asleep. **

* * *

_**It was after the Florida show. Everyone was at the hotel in one of the party rooms. Allison was alone, as Katy was here with Kris and Drake was here with Adam. She has been feeling weird all day, ever since lunch time. **_

"_**Hey, have you seen Adam?" she asked a random person. **_

"_**Nope," she replied before walking off in a rush.**_

_**Then, Drake walked up to her. "You seen Adam?" she asked. **_

"_**No," he grumbled before walking off. **_

"_**Geez, what's up with him?" she mumbled to herself. Allison sighed and leaned back against the wall. After standing there for over 10 minutes, she got bored and walked into a random room that was unlocked. She sat on the bed as someone walked in the room. **_

* * *

**Okay, that last part was a flashback of that night. It wasn't in Allison's dream or anything, I just decided to write it. **

**And no, Allison isn't going to get an abortion. What kind of a story would it be if the kid wasn't born? **

**Review please! **


	8. Abortion?

**FROGOTTEN DAY- CHAPTER 8**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**The Idols were down in the hotel cafeteria eating breakfast. Adam was making sure that Allison got plenty of nutrients, as she was three months pregnant. **

"**We can figure out the… father of the baby this week if you want, Alli," Adam said. Allison has accepted (for the most part) that she was pregnant. She didn't like it, but accepted it. **

"**Yeah, I'd like that," the teenager replied, putting another forkful of eggs in her mouth. **

"**Ugh, I hate needles," Danny commented. **

"**Too bad," Kris said, glaring at Danny. **

"**It's only 9. We still have over 6 hours until we have to be at the arena for the concert tonight," Megan said. "We could go shopping or something." **

"**YES YES YES!" Adam said. Everyone laughed, knowing the older man's obsession with shopping. **

_**God, why does he have to be gay**_**, Allison thought. She had made her decision. She did want Adam to be the father of her child. Well, that is if she decided to have the baby. **

"**You up for it, Alli?" Kris asked her. **

"**Um… nah. I think I'm just gonna stay and try to get some sleep," she replied, not revealing her real plan. **

"**You want me to stay?" Adam asked. **

"**No!" she responded a little to fast. "I just wanna sleep." **

"**Alli-" Adam said. **

"**Really, Adam. I'll be fine. It's no big deal. I'll be fine," she said. **

"**You sure?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. **

"**Yes. I'm sure Adam. I'll be fine," Allison said. **

"**Alright," Adam sighed. **

**

* * *

****An hour later, the top 10 minus Allison were getting ready to go to the local mall. Adam and Kris were currently in Allison's room, making sure that she was going to be okay. **

"**I'll be fine," she insisted again. **

"**Are you sure?" Kris asked again. **

"**Get out," she said, pointing at the door. "Both of you. Out. Now." **

"**Okay, okay," Adam said. He kissed Allison lightly on her forehead before the two of them left Allison alone in her hotel room. **

**The second that they were gone, Allison jumped out of bed and hopped onto her laptop. When she found the page that she was looking at the previous night, she scribbled the address down on a paper before shutting the computer down. **

**Allison changed out of her pajamas and into some light sweats and a tee-shirt. As she was about to walk out the door, she walked back in, deciding that it would be a good thing to leave a note for Adam so that when he comes back, he wont think that she got kidnapped or anything.**

**Once done with the letter, she grabbed her purse and the address and walked out the door. **

**

* * *

****Adam was currently dragging the Idols into every store that he could lay his eyes on. Even ones that he had no interest in. He just needed to go shopping. **

"**Adam!" Kris whined as they walked into yet another make-up store.**

"**It's been an hour, we should call Allison," Matt said. "Ya know, to see if she is okay and all." **

"**I'll call her," Adam said. He took his cell phone out and called Allison up on her cell phone. "She's not answering." **

"**Maybe she didn't hear it. Or maybe she's in the bathroom," Lil said. **

"**Try again," Megan added. **

**Adam pressed the redial button, and again, got no answer. "Still no answer," he told the group. **

"**Maybe we should go check on her," Danny said. **

"**YES!" Kris said, jumping at the opportunity to get out of the mall. **

* * *

**Allison arrived at her destination. Her phone kept going off, but she decided not to answer it. The caller ID said Adam, and she didn't really want to explain what she was doing out of the hotel room. Especially when the guy could read her like a book. **

**She walked into the building and went to the front desk, with her hood over her red hair. **

"**Um… hi. I have an appointment," Allison said. She had no idea what she was supposed to do at these clinics. She was only 17, after all. **

"**Sign in here," the lady said, handing her a clipboard with out even looking up. She signed in then went to sit down until the doctor called her name. **

* * *

**The other 9 idols rushed into Allison's hotel room, only to see that she wasn't there. **

"**Allison?!" Kris shouted, starting to get worried. The nine searched the entire room, trying to find any sign of her. **

"**Here's a letter!" Adam exclaimed, holding it up. **

"**Read it!" Matt replied. **

"**Okay, okay," Adam responded. He started to read the letter. **

_**Dear Adam, **_

_**Adam, don't hate me. Please. I… I have to go and take care of… well, you know what. Please don't hate me. That's all I ask of you. Don't worry. I'm fine. I will be back soon then we can all forget that this whole mess happened. You promised that you would support me in whatever I choose, and this is what I have chosen to do. I just can't do it. Not at 17. I've never even thought of having children.**_

_**Kris, I know that you don't agree with what I am going to do. But it's not your decision. You have no idea what I am going through or what I am feeling. I know that you will hate me, but I hope that you will find it somewhere in your heart and forgive me. You think that this is murder, and I am sorry. I am so sorry Kristopher. **_

_**Megan and Lil, you both said on numerous occasions that it will be okay and worth it in the long run. But I am only 17 years old. No where near old enough to have a child. But this isn't your decision. It's mine.**_

_**As for everyone else, I don't really know what to say. One of you is the father and now you will never have to deal with the things that happened that night or the child that came from it. I am doing what is best for everyone. Everyone can just forget what happened. Please don't hate me. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I hope in your heart that you can all forgive me one day. Especially you, Kristopher. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Allison**_

"**She can't do this!" Kris yelled. "She can't just go and get an abortion!" **

"**Here's an address," Anoop said from the computer. It's half an hour away. This is probably where she went." **

**Adam scribbled down the location and they were all out the door. **

* * *

"**Allison Iraheta," the nurse said. There was no one else there, so she didn't have to worry about the paparazzi coming. Allison walked up and the nurse showed her the room. She sat down on a chair as the nurse started to ask her numerous questions. **

"**How far along are you?" she asked. **

"**Um, three months," she responded, looking down at the floor. **

"**Alright," she responded, writing something down on the clipboard. "Any allergies?" **

**"None that I know of," she replied, not knowing what possible reason they could have in knowing things like that. **

"**You taking any medication?" **

"**No." **

"**Do you know who the father is?" she asked. There it was. The one question that Allison didn't want to answer. **

"**Kind of," Alli said. "It's a long story. I was… drugged." **

"**Okay," she wrote that one final thing down before heading to the door. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes… and Allison?" **

"**Yeah?" she asked. **

"**I'll keep this confidential," **

"**Thanks," she said, managing to fake a smile.**

* * *

"**GO! GO! GO!" Kris yelled, pushing Adam through the door of the clinic. **

"**Geez, I'm going as fast as I can!" Adam snapped back.**

"**Well go faster!" he yelled back. **

**The nine pushed their way into the clinic and made their way up to the front desk. **

"**Is there an Allison Iraheta here?" Kris asked. **

"**That's all confidential, people," the receptionist replied.**

"**You need to get her out of there!" Danny yelled at her.**

**"I cant do that, sir. By this time she is probably back in the procedure room." **

"**So she is here?" Danny replied. **

"**JUST GET HER OUT HERE… OR TELL HERE THAT WE ARE HERE!" Kris yelled in her face. **

"**Security!" the receptionist yelled. **

"**Kris!" Adam said, trying to hold the smaller man back. **

* * *

***With Allison* **

"**Hello, I am Dr. Cullen (yes the guy from Twilight) and I will be your doctor today," Dr. Cullen said. Allison shook his hand. **

"**Hi," she replied. She heard some noise coming from the front office. She heard someone who sounded like Adam yell "Kris!" **

"**Oh no…" she groaned. **_**They**_** were here. **

"**Is everything okay?" he asked, looking up from his clipboard. **

"**Um… yeah…" she mumbled. No matter what Kris had to say, she had made up her mind. **

"**Alright. Right this way," Dr. Cullen said, leading her to the procedure room. **

* * *

**Out in the lobby, the other Idols were going crazy. **

"**ALLISON!" Kris was yelling. Adam was trying to keep Kris from running off, and that was proving to be quite a difficult task itself.  
**

**Then, Allison's doctor, Dr. Cullen, walked out. **

"**Where's Allison?" Kris asked. **

"**I know she's here!" Danny yelled. **

"**You cant let her do this!" Kris yelled. **

"**She's fine. I can promise you that. She is back in the operation room and-" **

"**You can't let her do this!" Kris yelled, still being held back by Adam. **

"**She's asking for Adam." Dr. Cullen spoke.**

**Adam shoved Kris into a random persons arms (Megan) and walked back to the procedure room with Dr. Cullen. **

**Allison was waiting back there. When she saw Adam, she ran over to him and collapsed in his arms and started to cry. **

**"It's okay, babe. It's okay," Adam said, rubbing her back. **

"**I just couldn't do it, Adam. I don't know what to do," she replied. **

"**We'll figure it out. I promise, Alli. We will figure this out." **

"_**You**_** don't have to do anything, Adam. It's me who has to figure out something to do." **

"**No, Allison. We're in this together. You and me. Together." **

**

* * *

**

**Alright, please comment. And please say something other than TWILIGHT. That doesn't help me. **


	9. DNA Tests

**When I'm down with this, I will be writing another version of this, but with a different father of the baby because quite frankly, I can't make up my mind. And that is why I am taking so long to update this thing. Well, that and I'm freaking lazy.**

**FORGOTTEN DAY: CHAPTER 9- DNA TESTS**

"**Adam!" Allison yelled from her and Megan's hotel room. Adam and Kris' room was connected to theirs. The entire incident had happened three days ago. Kris was slowly getting over the entire incident that had occurred three days ago, but not without an explanation. **

"**Yeah?" he replied, walking into her and Megan's room without a shirt on. He was in the process of changing when Allison had called him. Allison couldn't help but stare at him. "Alli?" **

"**Um… we have a… problem," she replied, moving her gaze away from the rocker and looking down. **

"**What would that be baby girl?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. **

**She took a deep breath and lifted her shirt up. Then Adam saw it. The baby lump that had formed there. It looked bigger than just being for three months along. **

"**Allison…" Adam said. She turned to him and collapsed into his arms. **

"**I don't know what to do," she cried. "I can't hide it much longer!" **

"**Okay… here's what were going to do," Adam said. "Why don't you get changed, we'll go eat breakfast, then go to the doctor. After that, everyone can come back here and then we can go from there," **

"**Okay," she nodded. Adam left the room and Allison went to change, only to realize that none of her clothes fit. "Adam!" she yelled again. **

"**Yeah?" he replied, walking back in, this time with a shirt on. **

"**None of my clothes fit," she whined. "I'm too fat!"**

"**Alli, you're not fat. You're pregnant," he replied. **

"**None of my clothes fit!" She complained again. She started to cry and Adam sighed. The pregnancy hormones were finally starting to kick in. **

"**Alli, Alli, just calm down," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Adam!" she cried. "None of my clothes fit!" **

"**Um… why don't you wear some of my clothes?" he suggested. **

"**Okay," she responded, sniffling her tears back. "I love you Adam," **

"**I love you too, Alli- Kat," he replied. **

***** **

**Down at breakfast, Danny was wondering why Allison was wearing Adam's clothes. **

"**Why are you wearing Adam's clothes?" he asked her. **

"**Because I'm fat, okay!" she yelled back. **

"**Your not fat, Allison. You're pregnant," Adam replied. **

"**Whatever," she mumbled back. **

"**So, the tour is almost over," Megan said, changing the subject, "what is everyone planning on doing?" **

"**Well I can't do anything because I'm **_**pregnant**_**!" Allison yelled. She got up and stormed out of the room. **

**Adam sighed. He didn't know if he could take any more of this. **

***** **

**Less than an hour later, all the Idols were at the OBGYN. The plan was for Allison to have her appointment and then for the guys to have the DNA test. **

**Now, they were all in the waiting room, waiting for Allison to be called. **

"**Allison Iraheta," the nurse said. **

**The pregnant teen stood up. "Adam can you come with me?" she asked him. "I mean if you want to." **

"**Allie? Are you sure? This… this is supposed to be an intimate moment between you and the baby…" Adam replied. **

"_**Please**_** come with me, Ada." Allison replied. **

"**Okay," he said. He smiled at her and led her to the back room. Allison answered numerous amounts of questions, some that she turned to Adam for and some that she just answered herself. **

"**Is this the father?" the nurse asked Allison as she got set up for the ultrasound. **

"**N-" Adam said, getting interrupted by the younger girl. **

"**Yes," she interrupted. Adam gave her a look and she returned it with another look that said just go with it. **

"**Yes. I am the father," Adam replied. **

"**Alright. A doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said, walking out of the room. **

**The second that she left, Adam ran over to her and started to question her. **

"**Why'd you lie, Allison? You and I both know perfectly well that the child inside of you isn't mine. You just lied. To a nurse. They write those things in files, you know. It never gets erased. And-" Adam went on and on. Allison eventually looked up with tears in her eyes. **

"**I'm sorry, okay!" She screamed at him. "I know that I shouldn't have lied. But you don't have to go on and on about it, okay! Just get out, Adam! Get out!" she yelled pointing at the door in tears. One thing about pregnancies is that you're overly emotional, even at the littlest things. **

"**Allison," he tried to explain, kneeling down so that he could see her eye to eye since she was sitting on the chair. **

"**I get it Adam, I'm horrible for lying." **

"**Shh," he said, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Al. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You want me to be the… dad and I'm… I'm okay with that," **

"**Really?" she asked, looking up. "I mean, I wasn't sure because you never actually said anything. I told you but… really?" **

"**Defiantly," Adam replied. They looked in each others eyes. The blue ones in the brown and the brown ones in the blue. They kept getting closer to where their lips were only centimeters apart. Right as Adam was about to take the final step, the door opened and the doctor appeared. The two rockers jumped back away from each other and tried not to think of what had just happened. **

"**I'm Dr. Johnson and I'll be your doctor today," she said. She shook Adam's hand first, then Allison's before walking over to the ultrasound equipment. **

"**Have you ever had an ultrasound before?" Dr. Johnson asked. **

"**No," Allison weakly replied. "But I've seen it in movies and stuff," **

"**Okay. Well, I'm just going to squirt some of this gel onto your stomach and use this device then your baby will be on the screen. Just like that," the doctor said.**

**Adam sat right next to Allison and took her hand in his. She looked over at him and smiled. **

"**You need to lift your shirt up now," the doc said. **

**Allison looked over at Adam with an uncomfortable look in her eye. **

"**Do you want me to leave? Because I can," Adam said, starting to get up out of the chair that he was currently sitting on. **

"**No. I want, no **_**need**_** you to stay, Ada," Alli responded. **

"**Okay baby girl," he replied. He sat back down on the chair and Allison lifted her shirt up. **

"**Hey, it's okay," Adam said, kissing her hand. **

"**Will you stop saying that, Adam?!" she exclaimed. "It's not okay. I'm 17 and going to have a baby that I really don't want to have,"**

"**Don't say that, Al. You're going to love this child. I know you. And this child? He or she is going to have the greatest mother in the world," Adam told her. **

"**Whatever," she mumbled. **

"**This may be a little cold," Dr. Johnson said. She squirted some of the gel on to Allison's stomach. **

**She flinched and held onto Adam's hand. Dr. Johnson got the other tool (Yeah, I have NO idea what its called) and moved it over her stomach. **

"**Adam, look!" Allison said, pointing at the screen like an excited three year old. "Adam!" **

"**I see, Al," Adam laughed, tears forming in his eyes. **

"**My baby, Adam," Allison said, pointing at the monitor. She looked down at her stomach, and for the first time, found love for the child growing inside of her. **

"**Can we find out the sex?" Adam asked. **

"**Next month," the doctor replied. "How many sonograms would you like?" **

**Allison looked at Adam. "Three maybe? I don't really know," Allison said. **

"**I'll give you four just in case," Dr. Johnson said. She gave Allison a paper towel so that she could wipe the gel from her stomach before she left the room. **

**Once Allison was done wiping the gel off, she hugged Adam. "I love you Ada," **

"**I love you too, Alli-Kat," he replied. **

***** **

**Adam and Allison walked out off the office. Allison let go of Adam's hand and ran over to Kris and hugged him. **

"**Thank you," she said. **

"**For what?" he asked. **

"**For not letting me go through with it," Allison responded. He knew what she was talking about immediately. **

"**It was your choice, Alli," Kris said. **

"**I know," Allison replied as they broke the hug. **

"**C'mon Al, we have another appointment to get to," Adam said. **

***** **

**That night, after the concert, everyone was in Megan and Allison's room. Allison was cuddled up with Adam on her bed and everyone else was just lying around. **

**The test had been earlier and the doctors said that they would rush the results. They should be getting them the next morning some time. **

**Allison was drifting off to sleep. She cuddled up with Adam and fell asleep. **

**Pretty soon, everyone was gone except for Adam, Allison, and Kris. Megan was taking Kris' spot in his room so she wasn't there. **

**Kris and Adam were talking when Allison awoke screaming. **

"**Allison, waked up," Adam said, shaking her awake. **

**Allison awoke with a start. "Huh? Oh, it was just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare." **

"**What was it?" Kris asked.**

"I had a nightmare that Danny was the… the dad," she replied.

**Adam and Kris shuddered. "Ugh." **

"**I know," she responded. "Adam?" **

"**Yeah?" he replied. **

"**Can you get me chocolate?" she asked. **

"**Sure baby girl," he got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back." **

"**Thank you Ada," **

"**You're welcome Alli-Kat. You want anything Kris?" **

"**Nah. I'm good man," Adam left and that left Allison and Kris alone. **

"**How are you felling?" Kris asked, getting up out of the chair that he was sitting in and walking over to the bed. **

"**Hungry," she responded. **

"**You think of any names yet?" he asked. "And you need to tell your parents, Allison. They're going to find out eventually, you know," **

"**I know," she sighed. "I guess I'll tell them next week when they visit," **

"**What about names?" **

"**I don't know," she shrugged. "I have to find out the gender first. I can find that out next month," **

"**What do you think it is?" he asked. **

"**I have no idea," she laughed. She rubbed her stomach gently. Kris sat next to her on the bed. Allison snuggled up next to him, leaning her head up against his chest. **

"**My parents are going to **_**kill**_** me, Kris," she said. **

"**No they won't, Alli," Kris responded. He gently rubbed her stomach. Allison put a hand over her mouth, got up, and ran to the bathroom. **

"**Huh?" Kris asked. "Oh," he said as the realization hit in. He got up and followed her to the bathroom. He opened the door and kneeled behind her.**

**Kris took her hair from her hand and held it back for her. When she was done emptying her stomach contents into the toilet, she stood up and flushed the toilet. She then washed her hands and brushed her teeth for the millionth time that day. **

"**What time is it?" Allison asked. **

"**About 11 at night," Kris replied. **

"**You gonna stay here tonight?" **

"**Yeah. Megan's asleep in mine and Adam's room, and I know that Adam's gonna stay here with you tonight. And well, if I go back to my room you know how it is if you wake Megan up in the middle of the night," he laughed. **

"**Yeah…" Adam then came back into the room with Allison's chocolate in hand. **

"**Sorry I took so long. Every machine in this place was out of chocolate," Adam said, handing the bar to her. **

"**Thanks Ada," she smiled. **

"**You're welcome, hun," he replied, kissing the top of her head. She finished eating the candy bar before curling up with Adam on the bed. **

"**Night Adam. Night Kris," **

"**Night Alli," they both said as Kris turned out the light. **

***** **

**The next morning, the top 10 were in Allison's room, waiting for the call. The call that would tell them who the father was. Minutes later, Allison cell phone rang. **

"**I… I can't know, Adam. What do I do?!" she panicked. **

"**Al, you're gonna find out sooner or later, you know," he replied. **

"**I'll take it. Well, if you want me to," Kris said. **

**Allison nodded and she gave her cell phone to him. Kris took it and walked out of the room. **

"**Adam. Promise me something," Allison said. **

"**What?" he asked her. **

"**That no matter what, no matter who the father is, you'll be there as the father for this child. I know it's a lot to ask of you… but I really need you to help me with this… I can't take care of a kid," she said, starting to cry. **

"**I promise, Allison. I'll be there for you. Every appointment, all the shopping, every class, everything. I promise, Al," he responded. "Even the birth if you want me to."**

"**Thank you, Ada," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back as Kris walked back in the room, looking like he had just seen a ghost. **

**Allison took a deep breath. "Who's the father?" **

**Kris looked her right in the eyes. "I am."**

***** **

**OMG! KRIS IS THE FATHER!!! YEAH... DON'T KILL HIM... OR GO AHEAD IF YOU WANT TOO... **


End file.
